


I'm losing you.

by Geekygirl669



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Aaron's forced to watch another person he loves dies.****I know the summery is crap but it's just really a sad story I had to write after Jesus death.
Relationships: Aaron/Jesus (Walking Dead)
Kudos: 8





	I'm losing you.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story is really sort but I just watched the episode where Jesus died and I'm so upset so I just had to write something and somehow this sad story came.
> 
> I hope you liked it even though it is really short.

Watching Jesus fall life draining from his face was one of the hardest moments of Aaron’s life and that’s saying something seeing as he saw the first person he wanted to spend forever get shot and he was forced to lose an arm.

Jesus had snuck up on Aaron.  
They had known bits about the other before they finally met and when they did they didn’t pay much attention to the other.  
But then one day something happened and that all changed.  
They started to see each other in a different way.  
For a long time Aaron thought Eric was the love of his life.  
He saw himself spending the rest of his life with him.  
Before and after the zombies happened.  
But Jesus was different.  
Aaron had never felt the way he felt around him before.  
Jesus brought out this side of Aaron that no one had before.

A side of him that made him better.  
Made him a better fighter.  
A better father.  
And a better boyfriend.

Aaron fell for Jesus quickly and he knew that Jesus fell just as fast.

Seeing each other wasn’t always the easiest thing for the pair, but they were somehow able to make it work.  
They took whatever chances they got to sneak out and just spend time with each other.  
Whether it was training or just having lunch together.

Aaron hoped more than anything that things could be sorted out between the Hilltop and Alexandrea.  
He didn’t want to have to keep hiding his relationship with Jesus from the people he now considered family and he wanted more than anything to see the two people he loves most interact.

So seeing Jesus die was the hardest moment of his life.  
Being helpless to save the man he loved.  
Again.

As Aaron looked down at his boyfriend’s body he realised that he was never going to see Jesus and Gracie together, he was never going to see if things could have worked out between the two of them.

Aaron lost the love of his life that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please just let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************  
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
